


Desperate Love

by em_em_el



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Overtale (Undertale), Belly Kink, Humanized, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_em_el/pseuds/em_em_el
Summary: Papyrus may seem like an adorably innocent nerd, but he isn’t without his… kinks.(This is humanized Papyton, and contains both tummy kink and omorashi, if it ain't your tea it ain't worth your time.)





	Desperate Love

Papyrus may seem like an adorably innocent nerd, but he isn’t without his… kinks. One of those kinks being stomach growls. He use to be incredibly shy about it, and would try very hard to hide it around others. When he finally came out to Mettaton about it, though, Mettaton was incredibly understanding, for he, himself, had a rather embarrassing kink of his own, one that he was far too sheepish about and would keep a secret. He confessed he was very much into omorashi, not really for others, but for himself. The thought of holding it all in and allowing pressure to build up in his lower belly until he cant stand it any longer, and finally letting it flow out like a weight being lifted, while messy and rather gross, still felt relaxing and arousingly pleasurable to Metta. Pappy was incredibly thankful to Mettaton for sharing such an intimate part of himself, and not having such barriers in their sex life led to them freely fucking like rabbits whenever they could.  
So one day, when Mettaton arrived home from an exhausting day of work, he was feeling absolutely frustrated. He hadn't been able to take a break at all, not for eating or to even use the restroom, and it had him feeling ravenous and in a desperate need for a piss. In other words, he was frustratingly horny. Papyrus had been home and just so happened to also be in the need of a good fucking, and took the liberty of laying a towel down on the bedroom floor, one that was just for this kind of special occasion. Mettaton was still in his business attire and planned to have it cleaned anyway, so he decided to keep it on for foreplay. he got down on his knees over the towel, while Pappy undressed into nothing but loose pants. He first knelt down and gave Mettaton a tender kiss on the lips, then placed his hands on Metta’s waist as their kiss deepened, eventually letting his kisses wander down Metta’s chin and neck, and proceeded to unbutton Metta’s coat and collared shirt in order to plant as many kisses as he could on Mettaton’s beautiful abdomen. Mettaton leaned back and arched his torso and belly closer to Papyrus, who pressed his warm lips into the smooth flesh of his belly. A low rumbling had Pappy cease his kisses in order to press his ear against Mettaton's tummy, listening to the hunger stirring inside him. A rather ferocious growl had Mettaton whimper softly, and Papyrus' loose pants suddenly began to feel a bit tight. He returned to Mettaton's lips and planted another loving kiss, his hands still cradling the sides of Metta's waist. Pappy looked down to Mettaton's hungry abdomen, with a hunger in his own eyes that was far too passionate for any food to satisfy. He rested his forehead against Mettaton’s chest and watched it fall up and down with every breath he took, and every so often gurgling quietly or grumbling loudly out of hunger. He extended an index finger and teasingly poked the rumbly tummy, tracing little circles around his navel, which then turned into gentle tummy rubs.  
Mettaton bit his lower lip, as the pressure from the massage teased his very full bladder. He could no longer hold it all in, and the thought of letting go and allowing such soothing warmth flow out seemed more and more euphoric, it had his dress pants feeling quite tight, adding to the already-building pressure. He tried not to get too excited, and took that grey moment of pure delight to finally let go. He teased himself by gasping and grabbing his crotch with a single hand, like a feeble attempt to hold it back in despite his real intentions, and his body froze stiff as the urine started trickling through his pants, and quickly flowed down his legs on onto the towel beneath him. A rush of ecstasy washed over Mettaton as the pressure began to lift, it was so nice and comforting, and he melted like butter against the crook of Papyrus' neck. Following such heavenly release, Mettaton’s cock immediately begun to grow very hard. There was nothing quite like the relieving of one’s self to put him in the mood for a good fucking with the man he loved. He was so grateful to have such a big sweetheart in his life, to indulge in one another's indecent kinks without the worry of degradation. As if he’d ever have to worry about such a thing around Papyrus, who loved Mettaton regardless of his peculiar interests, just as Metta felt for him.

And with that, they proceeded to make sweet, gross love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first kink fanfic that I wrote sometime early 2017, so it's not the best written, but then again I could say the same for all my other works, lol! I did take the liberty of touching it up a bit, though.
> 
> I'm posting it to AO3 since Tumblr is going on an nsfw-purge and I don't want to lose my content, so I'm preserving it here.


End file.
